Niñeros a prueba de hermanos celosos
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi y Sora están de aniversario, por lo que el castaño quiere llevarla a una grandiosa cena en el mejor restaurante que su bolsillo puede pagar, pero para eso requerirán de una pareja de niñeros que cuide de su pequeño retoño, ¿y qué mejor opción que Yamato y Hikari, ahora que el rubio acaba de aterrizar en Tokio después de su gira? [Yamakari y leve Taiora, muy leve.]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **~Niñeros a prueba de hermanos celosos~**

Aquella tarde no estaba resultando para nada como Yamato esperaba. Después de seis meses de gira por Europa y parte de América, todo lo que deseaba era poder descansar y estar con su novia, pero sus deseos se habían visto truncados, como a menudo ocurría, por la impertinencia de su mejor amigo y cuñado, Taichi Yagami, quien planeaba salir a cenar con Sora, para lo cual requería de los servicios de niñeros del propio Yamato y Hikari.

—No te entusiasmes, _rubio_. Como se te ocurra hacerle uno así a Hikari… —le advirtió, alternando la mirada entre él y su primogénito para darle sentido a sus palabras.

—¡Taichi! ¿Quieres sólo dejar de hablar así sobre la intimidad de las personas? —lo reprendió la pelirroja desde la puerta—. Todos en esta habitación sabemos cómo se hacen los bebés.

—Vale, vale. No te enfades conmigo, Sorita —dijo justo antes de salir casi corriendo tras ella que ya se había perdido en el exterior del departamento.

Hikari y Yamato se quedaron viendo la puerta algunos segundos, Hikari cargando al pequeño. El rubio estuvo apunto de suspirar de alivio e ir a cerrar, cuando el castaño asomó la cabeza por ella.

—Hablo en serio, Ishida. Nada de perversidades.

Esta vez, cuando el castaño volvió a desaparecer antes de que Sora lo llamase, Yamato se apresuró a cerrar con seguro.

—Bueno, parece que al fin estamos solos —susurró volteándose hacia su novia con tranquilidad.

«Bueno, no exactamente solos» pensó al ver a su pequeño sobrino en los brazos de la castaña.

Hikari le sonrió y se acercó a él, sosteniendo a Daichi* con un solo brazo para poder acariciarle la mejilla con la otra mano.

—Te ves cansado —lo estaba, había tenido un viaje maratónico desde el otro extremo del mundo después del último concierto de la gira, y como prueba de ello dos marcadas ojeras comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos, por lo que no pudo más que cerrarlos y concentrarse en el toque de la chica.

—Es increíble que llevemos dos años juntos, vivamos juntos y Taichi siga empeñado en que no te toque. Quiero decir, ¿es eso posible?

Hikari se sobresaltó un poco cuando los ojos de Yamato volvieron a mirarla con intensidad renovada, del mismo modo en que la habían mirado en el aeropuerto, como si hubiera deseado que estuvieran solos para poder besarla hasta el hartazgo. Y es que por más insólito que pareciese, no habían intercambiado ni un solo beso desde entonces, a menos que el tímido beso que le dio en la frente contara.

Después de ir a buscarlo habían regresado todos al departamento que ambos compartían hace casi un año, y la presencia de Taichi y Sora allí toda la tarde no hizo sino obligarlos a abstenerse de cualquier contacto que pudiera ser malinterpretado por el castaño. Después de todo, ninguno quería que armara una escena y si bien el mayor de los Yagami había aprobado la relación de su hermanita y mejor amigo después de un largo y doloroso proceso, ello no significaba que estuviera listo para verlos intercambiar saliva. Eso lo ponía de los nervios. Se le erizaban los vellos de solo pensarlo.

—Anda, ve a descansar —sugirió Hikari.

—Pero Daichi…

—Yo me encargaré de él. Lo he hecho antes mientras estabas de gira —sus palabras no fueron un reproche, y eso Yamato lo tenía claro, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en cuántas cosas más habría hecho sin él en ese período.

—Tal vez sólo un rato —dijo tentativamente.

—Ve —asintió Hikari, riendo un poco ante su renuencia.

Yamato le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello y pasó por su lado caminando directamente hacia su habitación, sin embargo, en el último segundo antes de adentrarse en ella, giró sobre sus talones y regresó hacia donde estaba la castaña con intención de darle al menos un pequeño beso. Cuál sería su sorpresa, cuando al inclinarse para estar a su altura, Daichi comenzó a chillar de la nada, obligándolo a retroceder asustado.

Miró a Hikari como preguntándole «¿Qué hice?», mas la castaña sólo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía idea.

Frunció el ceño, fastidiado. ¿Acaso Taichi habría entrenado a su primogénito para que los mantuviera alejados? No, no, eso era una locura, incluso para su sobreprotector amigo. El pequeño Daichi sólo tenía ocho meses, ni siquiera Taichi podía hacer algo así, pero fuera como fuera, era evidente que su beso tendría que esperar.

Sin más dilación, se dio media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación, haciendo sonreír a Hikari por su evidente enfurruñamiento. Te pareces a un gato cuando te enfadas, solía decirle.

Despertó una hora después sumido en la penumbra, ya que el sol casi se había ocultado del todo. Si bien ese tiempo podía parecer insuficiente para compensar lo cansado que estaba, con la gira se había acostumbrado a dormir poco y por lo mismo se sintió mucho más reanimado de lo que habría esperado usualmente tras dormir una siesta tan corta.

Salió del cuarto, descalzo, y se dirigió a la cocina al ver la luz que se colaba desde su interior. Hikari y su sobrino debían estar ahí.

Se asomó con cautela y la observó de espaldas a él junto a la mesa. Estaba haciendo algo, pero no alcanzaba a ver qué. Considerando que Daichi se hallaba en su silla de comer, dedujo que se trataría de su comida.

Caminó hacia ella lo más silenciosamente posible y miró al pequeño, llevando un dedo a sus labios para instarlo a mantenerse callado también. Por suerte esta vez no lo traicionó y pudo llegar hasta Hikari sin que notara su presencia y sorprenderla al sujetarla de improviso por la cintura.

—¡Yamato! —gritó, dando un respingo y levantando la cabeza para poder verle—. Me asustaste.

—Me disculparía, pero esa era mi intención.

—Tonto —susurró débilmente.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

Hikari giró la cabeza para poder ver el reloj en forma de guitarra que colgaba de una de las paredes y enseguida volvió a mirarlo.

—Como una hora, debiste dormir más —le dijo con cierto reproche.

—No podía. Creo que sólo puedo dormir bien si es contigo.

—Yamato…

—Lo sé, no podemos hasta que Daichi se haya ido, pero he estado deseando hacer esto toda la tarde y ahora que Taichi no está, no pienso esperar más —su voz se fue haciendo más baja a medida que se inclinaba para alcanzar sus labios.

El beso fue como un bálsamo. Como si sus labios hubieran estado ardiendo todo ese tiempo y finalmente hubieran hallado un alivio en los de Hikari, sin embargo, la caricia no duró mucho, pues pronto la castaña se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Tu barba me pica —rió—. No me di cuenta antes porque es muy rubia —añadió acariciando su mentón con un dedo.

Sólo entonces Yamato recordó que llevaba casi dos días sin afeitarse. Normalmente siempre la cortaba porque a su representante no le gustaba mucho que la dejara crecer, decía que lo hacía ver mayor y que debía conservar una apariencia joven para las _fans_ , lo que a él desde luego le parecía una tontería pero no tenía mucha elección. Había olvidado afeitarse antes del último concierto y por eso ahora tenía un poco de barba, casi imperceptible para los ojos, pero bastante notoria para Hikari que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir su aspereza contra el rostro.

—Lo lamento. Estaba tan apurado por subirme al avión que me olvidé de rasurarme antes, pero lo haré ahora —hizo ademán de apartarse, sin embargo, ella lo agarró de la cintura para detenerlo y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta —dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior—. Sólo lo sentí raro por ser la primera vez, pero… podría acostumbrarme.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Yamato y sintió deseos de hacer mucho más que besarla. Para ser una chiquilla pura e inocente, como todos la veían, sabía exactamente cómo despertar su libido en apenas segundos. Tal vez se debía precisamente a la forma en que lo provocaba manteniendo siempre esa cara de ángel que tenía. Su apariencia angelical era lo que más lo volvía loco y lo llenaba de pensamientos pecaminosos. Y es que, ¿quién no querría pervertir a un ángel? Lo irónico era que casi nunca sentía que la pervertía porque ella le seguía el ritmo como una experta, nunca dudaba. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la besó, con tanto deseo acumulado y tanto miedo de asustarla que no sabía cómo controlarlo todo y, sin embargo, ella lo había hecho muy bien. No se asustó ni lo apartó como pensó que haría, sino que le correspondió y le dio el valor para seguir adelante.

Volvió a acercarse y apoyó ambas manos a sus costados, sobre el aparador. El frío del mármol contra sus palmas lo ayudó a controlarse.

—Entonces deberíamos practicar.

Hikari sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo. Debía hacerlo pese a que él ya estaba inclinado sobre ella, porque era considerablemente más baja, sin embargo, apenas sus manos alcanzaron la nuca de su novio, Daichi comenzó a llorar.

Ambos se voltearon hacia él, asustados, como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí. Yamato sabía que lo había hecho.

Una vez más, se preguntó si sería posible que Taichi entrenara a un bebé de ocho meses, a su propio hijo, para interrumpir en el momento justo.

Entrecerró los ojos en dirección al pequeño mientras veía a Hikari acercarse a él, dedicándole palabras tranquilizadoras. A diferencia de su cuñado, ese mocoso no le daba miedo. Taichi tendría que buscarse un mejor guardián.

Observó a su novia con los brazos cruzados mientras ella lo tomaba en brazos y lo acurrucaba contra su cuello. La imagen, contra todo pronóstico, le resultó enternecedora.

—Yamato, ¿puedes cargarlo un momento? —preguntó sin percatarse del reproche con que veía a Daichi.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, sólo un momento. Es que tengo que calentarle la comida, Sora la dejó preparada.

—Bueno, en realidad yo nunca… —intentó excusarse, sin embargo, la chica lo empujó contra sus brazos de todos modos y se vio obligado a sostenerlo contra su pecho.

Al principio todo estuvo bien. Al menos si podemos considerar por "principio" los cinco primeros segundos.

Pensó que podía hacerlo, hasta que el pequeño empezó a golpearlo juguetonamente en el rostro y luego decidió colgarse de su cabello.

—¡Mi cabello no! —protestó Yamato tratando de desasirse del fuerte agarre de sus manos.

Hikari se volteó, espantada por el grito, pero enseguida empezó a reír.

—¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo... —se excusó sin dejar de reír—. Es que no creí que fueras tan vanidoso con tu cabello.

—¡No lo soy! —Yamato realmente comenzaba a cabrearse—. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero esto duele, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—Está bien, sólo…tranquilízate —le aconsejó, acercándose un poco a él—. Creo que sólo quiere jugar, seguramente le gusta tu cabello porque es rubio, eso es todo. ¿Verdad, Daichi?

—¡Daaa! —gritó el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, relajando finalmente el agarre sobre las hebras de Yamato.

—Eso es. No tienes que jalarle el cabello a las personas —susurró con dulzura antes de cogerlo de los brazos de Yamato—. ¿Puedes sacar la comida del microondas y traérmela? —le preguntó al rubio, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

El aludido asintió antes de soltar un suspiro y hacer la tarea encomendada. Por primera vez se preguntó si Hikari y él serían unos buenos padres algún día, porque Hikari claramente lo hacía bien, pero él… ¿podría?

Negó con la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos. Todavía faltaba para eso, o al menos eso creía. Si llegaba a embarazar a Hikari antes de que se casaran, Taichi definitivamente lo mataría. Si no lo había hecho cuando empezaron a salir, lo que le costó un buen golpe en el ojo, sin duda lo haría si le "hacía" un bebé a su hermanita.

Hikari todavía tenía que terminar la universidad y él decidir qué haría con su vida. No estaba seguro de querer ser un _rockstar_ para siempre, especialmente cuando las giras lo mantenían lejos de sus seres queridos por tanto tiempo y la música que hacía ya no se sentía tan propia y auténtica como antes.

Miró el reloj de pared. Todavía era temprano y ya estaba deseando que los padres de Daichi llegaran pronto.

* * *

Después de darle la comida al pequeño, lo que resultó ser toda una experiencia para Yamato que terminó lleno de papilla por todas partes, Hikari lo tomó en brazos para hacerlo dormir, momento que el chico aprovechó para darse una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, pasando una toalla por su reluciente cabello, encontró a su novia acostando a Daichi en el moisés que sus propios padres le habían llevado.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó en un susurro.

Hikari asintió con una sonrisa.

—Todavía es temprano —le dijo.

A Yamato se le encendieron los ojos. Con un poco de suerte, Taichi y Sora tardarían por lo menos una hora más en llegar, tiempo más que suficiente para que ellos pudieran ponerse al día.

—Pero estoy algo cansada —añadió la castaña haciendo un puchero, expresión que a él se le hizo tan infantil como adorable—. Me pondré el pijama, ¿vale?

El rubio se sintió tan desilusionado que ni siquiera se fijó en la ropa que agarró del armario antes de irse a encerrar al baño. Al cabo de pocos segundos decidió ir a prepararse un café. Allí lo encontró Hikari, de espaldas a ella como si las posiciones se hubieran invertido.

Lo llamó desde la entrada y Yamato reaccionó, levantando de inmediato la cabeza.

—Pensé que te irías a… —al voltearse y ver a su novia en el umbral, se le resbaló la taza de las manos.

El sonido de la loza golpeando el suelo no logró que apartara los ojos de ella. Estaba hermosa, vestida solo con una camisa que Yamato reconoció como suya, y bañada con la tenue luz del salón, lo que la hacía parecer realmente un ángel. Un ángel creado para provocar a los mortales como él.

—Creí que dijiste… —barbotó—. Ese no es tu pijama.

—Si lo es. Es lo que he estado usando para dormir desde que te fuiste de gira, espero que no te importe.

Yamato negó con la cabeza con ahínco.

—Te he extrañado demasiado. Por eso, necesitaba buscar una forma de sentir que estabas a mi lado…

—Se te ve mejor a ti —asintió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hikari no esperó más, se acercó a él y se puso en puntas de pie. Yamato ya estaba listo para recibirla, la aferró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Se besaron con toda la pasión que habían estado guardando esos meses para su reencuentro. La pasión que casi se desborda cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el aeropuerto, justo antes de que Yamato viera que ella no estaba sola y supo que aunque podría haber olvidado por completo el "recato japonés", no podía besarla frente a su cuñado y mejor amiga.

Así los hallaron los padres de Daichi. Hikari sentada sobre el aparador con las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Yamato y el chico besándola de una forma que parecía ilegal. Aquello fue demasiado para el débil corazón de Taichi, a quien Sora encontró paralizado en la puerta que daba a la cocina, con un ojo tiritándole de forma evidente.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! —el grito seguro despertó a más de un vecino.

A pesar de todo, que Yagami viera esa escena tenía su lado positivo, o así lo pensó Yamato cuando se vio obligado a apartarse de una avergonzada Hikari y encarar a su cuñado, que estaba furioso, y a su mejor amiga, cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y que acariciaba la espalda de su esposo, un poco ausente, intentando calmarlo.

Podía ser una escena un poco impactante para un hermano sobreprotector, pero al menos Taichi se curaría de espanto y a partir de ese momento un simple beso al lado de encontrarlos en una situación tan comprometedora, no sería nada.

Sí, pensándolo en retrospectiva, puede que pasar por un momento tan bochornoso como aquél no fuera tan malo después de todo.

 _Esa misma noche, más tarde…_

—¿Y, Daichi? ¿Molestaste mucho al tío Yamato? —preguntó Taichi al acostar a su hijo en la cuna.

Daichi sonrió.

—¡Ese es mi campeón! —celebró golpeando su puño con cuidado contra el del pequeño.

—¿Qué tanto le dices, Tai? —la voz de su mujer le llegó desde el pasillo.

—Nada, nada, Sora. Sólo le preguntaba si se portó bien con sus tíos.

Al final de cuentas, parece que un hermano siempre encuentra la forma de irritar a su cuñado, incluso no estando presente, pero la imagen de su rubio amigo poniéndole las manos encima a su "hermanita" no se iría de su mente en mucho tiempo. De eso Taichi estaba seguro.

—No importa —se dijo antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación, en la que lo aguardaba Sora—. Encontraré la forma de vengarme.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué mejor día para publicar que cuando tengo que ponerme a estudiar para una prueba de Teoría Política? Platón y Aristóteles me esperan en mi escritorio. Me hacen ojitos, pero yo no les hago demasiado caso jaja

Esta mañana desperté decidida a estudiar con todas mis ganas, pero ya ven, esta idea se atravesó en mi cabeza y me tiene escribiendo desde haces unas… ¿dos horas? No pude contra ella, además me sirvió para poner a Yamato con barba que es algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza los últimos días. Como lo escribí un poco de carrerilla pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener y lo dejo aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

No sé si el título tenga mucho que ver, pero…¡bah!

*Sobre el nombre del hijo de Taichi y Sora, escogí Daichi porque me suena bien para él. Estoy segura de que lo leí en algún otro fic, pero no sé cuál, así que cuando lo recuerde mencionaré el título y a su autor (a)

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
